


Asylum

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 1





	Asylum

Frank POV

A new one came in today.

I watched as they pulled him out of the van he had been brought in. He was wearing a straightjacket and thrashing madly.

“Mister Iero, don’t just stand there.” My supervisor said with a stern gaze.

I dropped the rosary in the moment’s shock. Then, I mumbled an apology, picked it up, and pocketed it.

The new patient was a man of red hair. He had been screaming, but as soon as he saw me, he fell silent. Our eyes locked, and I saw something beyond insanity; a human being.

“Look at you, Iero.” My supervisor, Bob, remarked. “Making friends with the lunatics already.”

The man’s name was Gerard Way. He kept silent all the way to his padded cell. Bob left me to familiarize the battered man. I recited the rules of the facility by heart as he looked up at me.

“I’m not crazy.” He whispered when I was done. “Why do they think I’m crazy?”

“I will be your therapist.” I said, smiling lightly. “You might want to tell me these things in private-”

"I DON’T NEED TO HIDE IT!” he shouted, pulling at his restrained arms “I’M NOT CRAZY  
! I SWEAR!”

“Why did you shoot her?”

“I didn’t… IT WASN’T ME!” Gerard sobbed.

“The gun had your fingerprints on it. What should I think about that?”

“IT WASN’T ME! I DIDN’T KILL HER… please… BELIEVE ME!”

I wrote down what he was saying. Same as the first place he was taken to. He didn’t believe it was him.

“Here’s what.” I said, putting my notepad down on the table. “I say a word… you tell me the first thing that pops to your head.”

The man nodded and pulled his knees closer to his body.

“Love,”

He swallowed. “Pain.”

Gerard had begun slowly rocking himself.

“Pain?”

“Death.”

I picked up the notepad.

“Death?”

“Nirvana.”

I swallowed.

“Nirvana?”

He said nothing.

“Gerard.” I urged softly. “Nirvana.”

“Suicide.” He whispered.

That shouldn’t have affected me as much as it did.

“Suicide”

“Freedom.” Gerard choked out.

As a therapist, I’d heard a lot of possible answers for suicide… but it was the first time I’d heard Freedom.

“Freedom?” asked softly.

Silence.

“Gerard?”

More silence. I looked down to the file. To his preferred name,

“Gee? Freedom.”

Silence. Gerard raised his red-rimmed eyes.

“Freedom.” I said softly.

He shook his head.

“But, WHY Gerard?” I whispered. “You have so much going for you. You’re young… and smart….”

“And in an asylum.”

“It’s not an asylum.” I assured.

“You wanna know what happened?” He whispered. “To HER, I mean?”

I nodded slowly and turned on the tape recorder on my desk.

“That gun had been in my cabinet for about 8 years. The reason my fingerprints are on it is because… because….”

Gerard stifled a sob.

“Because I used to sit in front of the mirror with it at my t-temple.”

I felt my blood run cold. I slid a hand into my pocket to touch my rosary.

I’d sit there and hate myself and tell myself I would pull the trigger unless I came up with three reasons not to.”

“What were they? The reasons, I mean.”

“My brother… my mother….”

“That’s only two.”

“Exactly.”

“The third used to be my best friend…. But… he…. He did something terrible… and,.. and I was sitting at the mirror with only two reasons and I said I would do it!”

“But you didn’t shoot yourself. You’re right here.”

“My m-mother walked in on me!” He wailed.

“So you shot her by accident?”

“No. I dropped the gun. She put on a pair of gloves and picked it up. I panicked and tried to grab it. H-Her finger found the trigger… And the shot w-went off…. I was so scared, I dragged her b-body to the kitchen! A-And I locked myself up in my r-room….”

Silence. I stopped recording.

I walked Gerard back to his room.

“Thank you, Frankie.” He whispered.

I smiled at the nickname. “Just doing my job.”

“No… it was more than that. Thank you for listening.”

Then, ever so slowly, he kissed my cheek. The contact startled me. In my haste, I didn’t lock the door.

It was in the middle of a midnight stroll when I saw him. He was sitting on a creaking swingset and looking up at the stars. His eyes were wide in wonder and understanding. I walked over to him slowly and took a seat on the swing beside his’.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I said softly.

“There are no stars like this in jersey.” He said softly.

“How’d you get out.”

It came out sounding harsher than expected.

“You left the door open.”

I mentally cursed myself.

“Why?” Gerard asked, turning to me. “Afraid I’ll run away?”

“Afraid you’ll get hurt.”

Gerard looked down at his scrubs. Even in the moonlight, I could see the slight blush that crept up his cheeks.

“You’re young and afraid, Gerard.” I said softly. “That’s what I’m here for. To guide you.”

“To how many patients have you said that?”

“You’re the first.”

A moment of silence. The creaking of swings.

“Frank?”

“Yes, Gerard?”

“Kiss me?”

“We can’t.”

“Why?”

I looked up to his childlike features.

“B-Because it’s wrong. Two men shouldn’t kiss.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s against the rules.”

“Why?”

“Because someone could get hurt.”

“How?”

I thought for a second.

“Two men don’t belong together, Gerard. It’s immoral and it’s wrong.”

A second of silence.

“Have YOU ever kissed a man, Gerard?”

“Just once.” He whispered. “My best friend. He told me that he loved me… and he kissed me…. And he raped me.”

I felt my heart drop.

Gerard stood up and walked over to my swing. Then, he bent over to rest his forehead on mine.

“Does it feel wrong, Frankie? Or even immoral?”

My heart was beating very fast.

“Gerard… stop?” I whined, feeling my blood rush quickly. My eyes were beginning to close in the heat of the moment. “Please?”

Gerard pulled away and grimaced. I was about to apologize when he waved it off.

“Just take me back to my room.” He said softly.

I got up and nodded. Then, I walked down the halls with him.

It was dark and scary. Gerard walked like it was broad daylight. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, or so it seemed.

Finally, we reached the door.

Gerard pulled me close and rested his back on the wall.

“They’re coming.” He whispered. “Frankie… they’re coming for me!”

I pushed him inside the room before he could wake anyone. His eyes were darting about wildly.

“What’s coming. Gerard? Answer me!”

“They’re coming for me.” He muttered. “If… If they get their hands on me-”

I slapped him. The blow was harsher than intended. Gerard looked at me with wide eyes.

“Y-You hit me…” he whispered.

“You had to snap out of it.” I said softly. “Now. Who’s coming for you.”

“Mama.” Gerard whispered. “She thinks I killed her! They’re gonna put me in the chair!”

I pulled out my pen and a small notepad to write down what he was saying….

Gerard POV

It was raining. Beautiful rain. Something was wrong in my head… but then, when is something EVER okay?

I could see Frank. Don’t ask me how… I could SEE him! In fact… I was in his room. I was standing in the corner of his room. There was something cold in my right hand.

So cold….

He was kneeling besides his white bed… praying.

On him was a beautifully white nightgown. His knuckles were tight. A flash of lightning brought out all the features in his beautiful face. His frightened eyes… locked on me. Another flash. My body made a monstrous silhouette, making him took very small.

I grabbed his wrist. A roll of thunder covered his scream. My hand over his mouth. The rosary snapping in his hands. Little beads falling and bouncing on the cold floor. A moment of terror… and then recognition.

“Gerard?” He whispered. “What are you doing in here?”

“You were crying.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Why, Frankie?”

I stepped closer. His breath quickened. He stepped back.

“I… I was scared… of the…. lightning.”

Another flash followed by thunder. I saw him cringe. So adorable….

I looked down at the thing in my hands. A knife. Frank saw it too. He choked out a sob and covered his mouth nearly instantly.

“Please…. don’t… PLEASE!”

“Kiss me.”

“L-Like… on the cheek?”

“On the lips, Frankie, I want to taste you.”

“W-We CAN’T!”

“I’m the one holding the knife, Frank. You have to do whatever I say.”

I invaded his space and pushed him into the opposite corner of his room.

“G-Gerard… you’re scaring me… p-please stop….” Frank whined. “S-Should I call d-doctor B-Bryar?”

I held the knife up to his neck and got even closer. His head was pressed against the wall.

“please…” He whispered. “please.. don’t do this….”

There were precious tears running down his face. I nibbled on his earlobe and licked away the tears. More came. I rubbed myself on him. Then, I connected our lips. He resisted my tongue as I shoved it into his mouth. I dropped the knife and pushed his head back with both hands. He whimpered as I pressed him into the corner even harder.

He groaned.

A small sound, but definitely there. I unlocked our lips. He didn’t scream. He was out of breath. I latched onto his neck.

He was clawing at my back.

I heard him give a slight gasp… and then… he melted in my arms.

I grabbed his butt and pulled him on me. He went without a fight. Slowly, I slid up his nightgown. He broke our kiss.

“Gerard?”

“Yes?”

“Please… let’s not do this….”

I squeezed his butt and he groaned.

“Why not? You like it.”

“G-Ger-AH.”

I had him on the wall again. I was grinding him into the wall, actually.

“G-Gee… Y-You’re D-Dreaming. Wake UH-up.”

“Why would I?”

His answer was a whorish moan. He nibbled on my neck. I slipped down his underwear.

His hands went into my sweats. He hurriedly pushed them down. Then, my underwear. I pressed him on the wall and he wrapped his legs around me.

The room faded around the edges. No… I couldn’t wake up! Not NOW!

“Hurry up….” Frank moaned.

I found his hole and stuck in two fingers. He whimpered in slight pain. A roll of thunder.

I couldn’t take it. I plunged into Frank, extracting a scream from the beautiful man. Then, I started thrusting.

“YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Frank screamed, trying to push me off.

I squeezed his hips and thrusted harder. Then, I hit his sweet spot. Frank threw his head back.

“RIGHT THERE, GEE!”

I carried him to the bed and pressed him down. Then, I began fucking him into the mattress.

The bed… was covered in… blood.

“SO… GOOD!” Frank moaned.

His face was covered in sweat. The once-white nightgown was now black as tar. His eyes were wide open as he moaned in pleasure. My name being screamed over and over.

“P-please!” He moaned “PLEASE!! PLEASE!”

I blinked. It wasn’t raining. We weren’t in Frank’s room. We were in MY room… and Frankie was beneath me. Covered… in blood.

I looked at the writing utensil in my clenched fist. I had… stabbed him with his own pen.

O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won,

“Frankie?”

He didn’t move. He only stared up at me… unblinking.

“FRANKIE?!”

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;

No answer. I kissed his lips.

But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,

No… NONONO! HE COULDN’T BE!

“HELP!” I screamed. “SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.


End file.
